


Settle a bet...

by Anarchyinplasma



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cayde makes a bet, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bet.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so anyone who sees this, you'll have to let me know if you actually want me to do part two, cause at the moment it's a stand alone thing.
> 
> Edit: So I decided to write part 2 anyways, sue me, I was bored.
> 
> Dedicated in large part to the wonderful R 17, who carried me through a nightfall strike.

“Ah, Guardian” the ringing tones of Cayde’s voice came across the room. “My success story. What can I do for you? Tech? Secret mission clearance? Actually I can't give you that last one, Zavala kinda… grounded me after that one time with the goats and the beer… anyways, how can I help?”

The Guardian in question rolled his eyes despondently. Cayde's gaze sharpened.  
“Seriously, what's up?”  
In response, his success story pulled out a prized hand cannon, or the remains of one at any rate.  
Cayde winced.  
The grip seemed mostly intact, the small, claw-like attachment hanging from it still perfectly fine. But the barrel was a warped twisted mess, delicate feather etching now nonexistent within the warped pile of twisted slag.

Cayde's jaw dropped.  
“I'll, uh, umm… you could leave it with Banshee?”  
The silence was deafening.  
“Right, I suppose getting it back might be harder; still, he's probably your best option…” he left that sentence hanging in the air.  
“Hey, how the hell did that happen anyways?”  
The Guardians lip curled into a half-hearted sneer.

“Crucible, one Sunbreaker Titan, I shoot him, take trips with aces and chamber, nothing, zero effect, nada. He hits me once with his compensation hammer, I'm gone, and my dear Hawkmoon here is left like this.”

A monotonous voice sounded from the end of the table, the Titan vanguard announced his not-at-all-subtle listening in on their conversation with the bored tone he usually employed.  
“I do not appreciate your slur against one of my titans, Guardian” he intoned, with all the character and emotion of a Jaffa Cake.

Cayde snorted with laughter at that. Zavala’s eyes narrowed.  
“Alright commander” Cayde proposed, “my guardian here can get his gun fixed up, then he can get his fire team, I'll get what remains of mine, send out some ads to fill in the blanks, and we can meet you and your mates in the crucible huh? Let's just settle this bet.”  
Zavala considered for a moment.  
“Very well Cayde” he intoned, again with the character and emotion of a piece of slightly damp cardboard.  
“Alright,” Cayde grinned, “see you in a week.”


	2. The payoff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight rolls around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write it anyways, was bored. Let me know what you think.

Cayde was bored. He'd been sitting in the tower based crucible area flipping his knife for half an hour now. He'd called together his old fireteam, two fellow hunters, both of whom were asleep in waiting. The Guardian was bringing his own around in about five minutes, since apparently they got held up on Mars dealing with some Cabal. But Zavala was no-where to be seen, he'd sent Cayde a message two hours before reminding him to be prompt, and now he was taking an age to show up.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the Guardian entered with his fireteam in tow, shaking his hair as he removed his helmet, Cayde was surprised that he hadn't been shot by a twitchy rookie, with three red eyes in Venus shrubbery, he'd be an easy target to mistake for a new hunter. The fireteam were both hunters of reknown, Copperwing-159, an exo mainly known for conquering the vault of glass, and Stratos, an odd name for a human, but well known for his unusual signature golden gun technique, only one shot, but it'd been shown to disintegrate a small mountain, along with a Cabal firebase.

After conversation and introductions, roughly an hour and a half later, Zavala arrived, with his outfit. Their armour was polished to perfection, and at least one Sunbreaker levelled a dirty glare at the three hunters fresh back from the dunes of Mars, still covered in sand and with scuffs all over their armour from glancing rounds.  
“Ah, finally, nice of you to join us commander” Cayde threw in his direction with mockery, rising from his seated position and nudging one of his teammates, who woke up the other.

“We were making an effort to be presentable” said Zavala, Cayde assumed he would have said it with malice, but as had long been established fact, commander Zavala had all the character and emotion of a piece of shortbread biscuit floating in some lukewarm tea.  
“What for little old us? You shouldn't have honey…” the Guardians voice was dripping with sarcasm, whether Zavala noticed was irrelevant, because at the moment, Lord Shaxx arrived, threw open the massive cast-iron doors, and bid the teams inside, nodding to Cayde in recognition as he passed. Zavala was not afforded the same courtesy.

Shaxx paused just inside the doors and made to give his briefing.  
“I will be monitoring this match, the format is elimination. You each have ten minutes to prepare. Good luck Guardians.”

With that, Shaxx left, and each team headed to their respective starting area.  
“Hey, you get Hawkmoon fixed up?” Cayde asked, slightly worried, if his teammate had to get to grips with new gun, things might not go too well. In response, Hawkmoon was drawn lightning fast and with flourish, freshly tooled barrel gleaming in the morning sun. Cayde smirked.  
“Alright, let's get this done.”

A booming voice announced match commencement. As Lord Shaxx reiterated the rules.  
“Remember Guardians, no second chances save the ones you make yourselves.”  
A gong sounded, and the match began.

Cayde ran forward, slightly behind Stratos, who reached the wooden doors to the main area, jumped, planted a foot on them and vaulted straight over, drawing and releasing a throwing knife in one motion. Cayde rounded the corner to see a titan with a knife right through his face plate collapsing to the ground.

Cayde's eyes caught movement just beyond the door, he aimed and fired twice, a quick double tap and his target ducked away, cautious of his health. The air around him crackled with electric charge, and one of their opponents leapt straight over the adjoining wall, aiming to unleash a massive discharge of electricity.

A sniper rifle discharged about a hundred or so metres directly to Cayde's six o'clock, and the leaping titan was thrown backwards as his faceplate shattered and revealed the bullet hole between his eyes. Then Cayde heard the whiplash crack of a hand cannon, followed by the distinctive whine of a supercharged Hawkmoon round and a titan crashed through the wall the his left, running from his assailant, straight into a coordinated double tap from Cayde and Receiver. The three hunters regrouped in the main area. Then there was a clang of metal on metal, and a sunbreaker titan charged through the opening throwing his hammers, the world turned to thunder and fire as two of the three hunters were killed instantly, Cayde having thrown himself behind cover at the last moment.

Then there was a wet gurgling, followed by the steaming hiss of vital fluid evaporating on contact with a surface. Cayde peaked out and saw the sunbreaker with an arc blade through his sternum, the air behind him shimmering as Copperwing came back to the visible spectrum, the charge faded and the two dead hunters were revived quickly, then the door shattered, two titans, the commander one of them, charged through the opening. Hawkmoon discharged once, before it's owner executed a graceful backflip and summoned a bow of pure light, one shot was released, the arrow arcing gracefully through the air to strike the trailing titan, turning him to ash and tethering the commander to that point in space. Receiver drew his golden gun with a flourish and a classic pistol spin, pointed it at Zavala, and pulled the trigger, the mechanism gave a subtle click. Then the commander turned to ash.

Shaxx called the match.

Cayde was smirking the whole way to collecting his victory prize.


End file.
